Supah Ninjas
Supah Ninjas is an American action-comedy series, created by Leo Chu and Eric Garcia. The series premiered as a special preview on Nickelodeon January 17, 2011 in the United States and started airing regularly on April 16, 2011. Premise The series revolves around Mike Fukanaga, the main protagonist, and his friends, Owen and Amanda. After the death of his grandfather, Mike is given a mysterious letter which leads him to discover that he comes from a long line of ninjas. With Owen, and later Amanda, they are ushered into the world of crime-fighting, forming the team "Supah Ninjas". They are trained with a hologram of Mike's grandfather, whom Owen refers to as "Hologramps" in Empire City. Cast Main cast *Ryan Potter as Mike Fukanaga, the main protagonist. He is Japanese American. Mike is quiet and shy, having never quite realized his potential. In the plot, it is said that he is part of a Star Wars fan club. He discovers a secret underground dojo under his bed, where a hologram of his late grandfather awaits to train him in the ways of the Ninja. Mike discovers he is the latest in a long family line of Ninjas, and ultimately learns about leadership, friendship, and romance while saving Empire City from villains. He has been told by his crush Amanda McKay, who he has had a crush on since 5th grade, that he is too positive in the episode "Two Ton Harley". As said by Hologramps, his reflexes make him incredibly versatile and adaptive. His weapons are a pair of nunchaku and his necklace is a disguised shuriken. *Carlos Knight as Owen Reynolds, Mike's best friend, fellow Supah Ninja, and deuteragonist of the series. He is of African American descent. A bit eccentric, Owen has a tendency to overreact, but is a powerful warrior nonetheless and wise-cracking. He usually tries to get Mike to do things his shyness would never permit him to do, mainly by threatening to reveal embarrassing secrets about him to the public. When asked by Mike how he knows all these embarrassing facts about him, Owen states every fact about him is embarrassing. Owen enjoys food a lot, even eating whenever the trio have big problems to deal with. He is the only character to call Grandpa Fukanaga "Hologramps". As said by Hologramps, his instincts make him fearless. His weapon is a Bō staff. *Gracie Dzienny as Amanda McKay, Mike's long time crush. She is Caucasian. She is a cheerleader, and when she is kidnapped by The Rhymer, the Ninjas come to her rescue. When she discovers who her rescuers are, she requests to join them threatening to tell everyone about Owen and Mike, and thus becomes the third member of the group. Her family is wealthy, and are the owners of McKay Casinos. She kissed Mike to distract Katara. As said by Hologramps, she is distinctive from the rest of the group due to her methodical nature. Her weapons are a pair of tonfa. *George Takei as Grandpa "Hologramps" Fukanaga, the sensei of the Supah Ninjas and Mike's deceased grandfather. A hologram carrying the family ninja legacy, he guides and trains the Supah Ninjas and in an underground high-tech dojo under Mike and Martin's home and uses a robot to guide them to fight. At the end of "Subsiders" he is seen watching the ninjas play in Mike's room and talking to Yamato. It then seems he is hiding something huge from the ninjas. Recurring cast *Randall Park as Martin Fukanaga, Mike's widowed father, a police officer. Unlike Hologramps and Mike, the "ninja trait" was skipped in his generation. In the episode "Katara", Martin fell in love with Katara, a villain pursued by the Supah Ninjas. He is very gullible. He appeared in all episodes except Kickbutt" and "The Magnificent. de:Supah Ninjas Category:Shows Category:Shows with wikis Category:Live-action shows Category:2010s premieres Category:Cancelled shows